


John, Irene, Dominated.

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, crackfic, dominated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super mini-ficlet based on title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John, Irene, Dominated.

“Oh my god that’s so good” John mumbled incoherently.

“I never let myself do this,” murmured Irene, “but it just feels SO DAMN GOOD”.

A stringy piece of mozzarella clung to her form fitting white dress.

“Ugh, totally worth it” she groaned as she stuffed another piece in her mouth.

They had ordered the Large Stuffed Crust Dominator Pizza and god damn if it hadn’t dominated the two of them.

“I feel sick,” moaned John as he unbuttoned his jeans, belly distended and huge, “and I don’t even care. That’s a fucking good pizza.”


End file.
